


Keith.exe has Stopped Working

by ElsieMcClay



Series: Voltron Fics [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sick Lance (Voltron), Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieMcClay/pseuds/ElsieMcClay
Summary: Lance is sick, and Keith is watching over him.





	Keith.exe has Stopped Working

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for myself on Tumblr!!!

Lance has had a cold all week. The paladins took turns every day with taking care of him, and he was finally getting better. 

Keith was always the last one to go to sleep. He trains until the late hours of the night, showers, then goes to sleep, and tonight isn’t any different. He’s just getting back from the showers. His hair is still wet, and his towel is around his neck, and he’s aching that good ache that comes after a really good workout. Keith is in no rush to go to sleep just yet, so he decides to turn and check on Lance just in case his cold is getting worse again. At one point, he had a pretty bad fever, so Keith thinks it won’t hurt to check on his teammate and friend. Teammate that Keith admits he has a small crush on. 

The door whooshes open, and Keith tip-toes over to the bed, but his breath catches when there’s no one there. The covers are thrown back, and one of the blankets is missing. Keith runs out of the room. His feet slide on the way out, but he straightens back up and keeps running. 

He has to find Lance. Lance was weak last time any of them talk to him, and if he collapses, he could get a concussion or worse, and the cryopods certainly won’t help with his cold. It’ll make it so much worse, and Lance is already pretty bad off. 

Keith runs through the common room, then the dining area, followed by the kitchen. The training room is empty, so Keith goes to the hangar. Blue opens up for him, so Keith takes this as a good sign. The inside of Blue is warm and more open than Red, but Keith can’t take the time to observe all the differences because he has to find Lance. Sure enough, Lance is curled up in the pilot’s seat. He’s shivering, and the blanket from his bed doesn’t seem to be helping. Keith shakes him awake.

“Lance? Why’re you in here?” Lance looks up at Keith blearily. His hair is messy, and his eyes are unfocused. 

“’M cold,” Lance whispers. His head falls back onto his armrest, and he pulls the thin blanket tighter around himself. Keith, however, picks Lance up. Lance must be really out of it because he doesn’t even make a comment about Keith taking him out to dinner first. Lance just buries his face in Keith’s shirt and falls back asleep. 

Lance is surprisingly light for someone so tall. Keith has no problem with carrying Lance from Blue to Keith’s room. Keith sets Lance in the bed before curling up behind him. Lance turns over, and Keith pulls him closer. Eventually, he falls asleep with his teammate that he has a crush on in his arms. 

When Keith wakes up, Lance’s head is resting on his chest. Their legs are tangled, and Lance’s arms are wrapped around him. Lance makes a noise and opens his eyes. He shifts so his chin is resting on his hands, and he grins. 

“Hi,” he states. His voice is deeper than normal, and Keith can feel the blood rushing to his face.

“Hi.” A laugh rumbles through Lance, and his eyes scrunch closed, and his grin is so blindingly beautiful, and Keith might be dying. There can’t be enough blood in his veins to keep him alive because it’s all in his face. Lance is way too cute to like Keith back, but God does he want him to. 

“Lance?” Pidge calls as the door to Keith’s room opens. Lance rolls off the bed in surprise, letting out an ‘oof’ as Pidge screams and closes the door. Lance laughs again, and Shiro opens the door. Pidge stands behind him with her hands over her eyes. 

“Pidge, it’s fine. We weren’t doing anything,” Lance tells her. She nods, but she turns and runs away rather than uncovering her face. Shiro laughs, and Keith gets out of bed to help Lance up. 

“Training is starting soon,” Shiro tells them. Lance nods, but he’s still grinning. When Shiro leaves, Lance turns to Keith.

“I’m not cold now, so, uh, thanks.” There’s a light pink dusting over his cheeks and ears. Keith nods, and Lance leaves. The back of someone’s back has never made Keith so sad. 

-=-

The next time it happens, Lance had just gotten out of the healing pods. He and Hunk were hurt in the mission, and they were put in the cryopods. Hunk got out first, and he was on his feet within hours of the mission. Lance doesn’t get out until everyone but Keith was asleep. Keith is walking back from the showers when he hears the whoosh of a cryopod. He runs in and catches Lance before he can fall on his face. Lance is shivering again, so Keith helps him back to his room. He helps Lance change and puts him in his bed. Keith goes to leave, but Lance grabs his wrist.

“It’s cold. Stay,” Lance pleads. Keith nods and gets into the bed with him. They end up spooning. Lance is the small spoon, and Keith is the big spoon. “Jeans are uncomfortable, jus’ put on something of mine,” Lance says suddenly. He’s half asleep already, but Keith slides out and changes into one of Lance’s old shirts. It’s long on him, but Lance turns and says “You look good in my clothes.” Keith blushes and gets back into bed. 

Keith wakes up to Lance once more. It’s a pleasant feeling. He’s warm and beautiful, and his hair is soft. Mm, his hair, Keith thinks. Keith loves the smell and feel of Lance’s hair. His skin glows in the light that the castle produces, and his eyelashes are so long. The only thing that’s weird about it is the stillness of Lance. Seeing someone that’s usually so active and moving so still and peaceful is a little unsettling, but it gives Keith time to be creepy. 

Lance wakes up a few minutes later, and he smiles at Keith again. 

“I actually really like waking up to you, Keith.”

“What? No Mullet?” Keith replies, also smiling at this point. Lance rolls his eyes.

“When you’re wearing my clothes, I can’t just focus on that mullet.” Lance’s eyes are half-lidded, and his grin is no longer playful. Keith buries his face in his hands, but Lance pulls his hands away. “You’re cute when you blush.”

“Lance,” Keith whines. Lance laughs, and they both get up. They both change and go to breakfast. They go on like it’s a normal day, but it’s not

-=-

Their sleeping together starts to become more and more frequent. Normally it’s Lance that initiates it, but every once in a while, Keith will have a nightmare, and Lance will welcome him into his room and hold him. Keith likes Lance so much by this point that it hurts. Lance has started touching Keith more. He’ll stand closer and sit closer to Keith. He’ll lean on him when they’re waiting for sparring partners. Keith has taken it as a sign that’s it’s okay to touch him, so he’ll card his fingers through Lance’s hair when they sit in the common room. Keith found that Lance really, really likes that. 

Lance is a lot like a cat. He likes physical contact and affection, he’s playful, and he makes this weird sound when he likes something. Keith finds it cute. 

It’s Keith that kisses Lance first. It hurts so bad to see him and not kiss him by now, so he does. Right after training when Lance is alone, Keith pushes him into a dark corner and kisses him. Lance is stiff for a moment, but he relaxes and pulls Keith closer. The kissing turns into making out, and Keith has to pull away to make them both breathe. Lance’s lips are swollen, and he’s breathing hard. It makes Keith want to kiss him again. 

“Woah,” Lance breathes. Keith nods, unable to talk. “So I…I take it you like me back?” Lance’s voice is small, almost insecure. Instead of answering right away, Keith kisses Lance again. When he pulls away, he answers.

“Of course, idiot.” Lance laughs, and he takes Keith’s hand in his.

“Thank goodness.” Lance leans his forehead against Keith’s, and they sit there like that until they hear the clicking of Allura’s shoes on the metal floor. “Come to my room tonight,” Lance whispers. He walks off, leaving a very shellshocked Keith.

The entire day, Keith can’t stop thinking about how he kissed Lance. Holy crap, he kissed Lance. And Lance kissed him back. Lance likes him. 

Yeah, you could say Keith is malfunctioning. Or, as Pidge would say, Keith.exe has stopped working. 

Keith finds himself outside of Lance’s room. He’s a ball of nerves, and he can’t figure out why he’s nervous. The door opens in front of him before he can think into it too much. Lance grabs his wrist and pulls Keith into the room. Before he can think, Lance is kissing him. The feeling of kissing Lance just keeps getting better and better.

Within the next week, they’ve told the team. There was some passing of money from bets the rest of the team made, but they supported it. Keith moved into Lance’s room, and he was happier. Keith started to sleep like a normal person, and Lance helped with that. The team is more in sync now that their “rivals” are together. The Galra have never been more scared of Voltron.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at elsiemcclay :)


End file.
